Survival
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Summaries to long to put here, it's inside. On hiatus.


Um ... Ok ... first time writing for this fandom peeps, so be nice. I welcome constructive crit and advice with open arms, but people who drop pointless flames will get as good as they give. Ok, that's it. Except, can I beg you to R&R?

Summary: Right ... um ... I never liked that Mim died. He was always one of favorite characters. Plus, I think Shu kinda deserved at least _one_ of his ... for want of a better word, older, school friends to live. So, yeah, you can see where that went. Well, don't start flaming me and saying that there's no way in hell Mim could have survived. It has taken me this long to work out a plausable excuse. Well, yeah.

Disclaimer: Runs to check for the documents in my filing cabnit. Oh, wait, I don't have one ... and no documents either. Funny ol' world 'int it?

Chapter I:

_"I trust you Yutaka. I'd no more turn that gun on you, then turn it on myself. I just wanted him to go away ... For all the wrong reasons."_

_'I ... I can't ... don't ...'_

_"If you don't trust me to do right by you, then game over. Take the gun, Yutaka. Your call. Just, whatever you do, make sure you do it for the right reasons."_

_'I ... I'_

_"Is this what it feels like? Not getting a pass? Is this what it feels like knowing you've fucked up and needing someone to ... to ..."_

_Yep, this is me all over! I can stand here, bawling like a baby, but I can't ask someone to make it okay. Not even my best friend! _

_'I don't ... I don't need this.' _

_"Huh ... but ... I ... "_

_'What were you thinking? Hello? It's me! Prob'ly wind up shooting myself with the damned thing!'_

_And yet ... he knew. He always ... knew. He always knew ... when to understand ... even what to understand. Prob'ly the only one after Unc who ... knew._

_Yutaka knew. Always knew. Always said he was a fuck up. Always believed he couldn't do anything right. Prob'ly put saving my life down to tripping over his own feet. But he knew. Always said I picked him up. Said I was the one to make things okay. _

_But always ... musta always know that ... that ... making things okay was always what he did best. He always knew ... knew whatta understand. _

_"I'm so glad it was you, Yutaka."_

_'... Mim? Mim, duck.'_

_Never quite got what he meant ... for those two seconds I had to process those words. Didn't get what he meant be duck. Never was one for bein' slow on the uptake ... He never was one for bein' fast. Guess every aspect of our personalities swapped in those few moments. _

_He picked it up, I didn't even realise exactly what was goin' on when he pushed me. Never was very strong, Yutaka. But it worked, I fell back, prob'ly too surprised to make any sense of what was happening.. _

_Yutaka, never was very heavy either. Never. Still, in that moment, I felt completly crushed under his weight. Funny, he never was heavy ... hell, if anything he was lighter now, what with half his head missing. _

_Funny, huh? You spend ages trying to figure out what your best friends inner thoughts are, and suddenly they're spattered across your chest for the whole world to see ... and smell. _

_Suppose I'd like to think that's what made me feel so sick. The smell, the horrible damp, gooey feeling of still warm blood soaking into my shirt. And, maybe I'd be half right in supposing that. But, in saying that, I know I'd be half wrong. I was always supposed to make Yutaka feel okay. It was my duty as his best friend. But, I guess this is going to sound rather selfish, considering ... it was my turn to have someone make me feel okay. I needed someone to make it okay! I _didn't_ need for my best friend to die on me and make me feel worse!_

_Yeah, selfish as hell and too damn prideful to ask for help. That's me folks. That's Shinji Mimura down to the bone! _

_Felt rather ill climbing back to my feet. Guess Yutaka really knew what he was doing, though. Only a bullet through my shoulder. Back feels like someone smashed it with a hammer though. Musta landed on something ... Yeah, can't really be careful where you fall, if you don't even have time to register why you're falling in the first place._

_Shoulda known who it was ... prob'ly shoulda guessed. Yeah, shoulda known Kiriyama'd try n' make a mess of everything. Just like ... Okay, not gonna think about Keita right now. _

_"Fuck you!" _

_Yep, what'd Unc say to that? Ain't I just so elequent when it come's down to stuff like this? What the hell!_

_Didn't quite keep up with my own feet running across the yard outside the warehouse. Didn't quite feel my fingers grip the bomb as I grabbed it on the run. Sure as hell didn't keep up with the bullets pinging all around me. Just know that they never seemed to stop. How many rounds can that gun hold?_

_Think a couple hit me, don't know. I feel kinda numb right now. Stayin' frosty, just like Unc taught me. Stayin' frosty. Anyway, I really can't tell what blood is mine, and what blood is Yutaka's. Don't care much either._

_Settin up the bomb ... well ... I know a couple a rounds hit ... Saw a lot more blood trickling down my fingers then there had been before. Guess it didn't hurt ... that much. Stayin' frosty. Frosty, frosty, frosty._

_Yeah, and then a round struck my foot. Yeah, that hurt like a bitch. Took all my strenght not to start screaming right there and then._

_Frosty frosty frosty, right Unc?_

_Guess ... guess I never realised how much I needed Yutaka. Bumbling idiot he may have been in these situations ... guess I just ... just needed him._

_This one's for you, Yutaka! Because I need you more then you'll ever know!_

xXx

"Just ease him down. Support his head on the bag! Right, okay, make sure that coat covers him completely. He's got to stay warm, understand? Well, Shu, do you understand!"

Shuuya nodded mutely. He felt suddenly very sick. He could hear Nori crying somewhere to his right. Kawada nodded, and then set about preparing food.

"Watch him, you two! Make sure he doesn't move!"

xXx

Um, well, whatcha think. Should I continue? ... Please give a response? Pretty please with a cherry on top? No .. wait, I don't even like cherrys! With suger on top, then! See ya round peeps!


End file.
